Cosmetics Prank
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: Pranks are good things to the ones who do them, but they are also evil things when the pranked gets back at them.


_**Cosmetics Prank**_

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _Get Ed. _This is a cute little humor thing I did because I was bored and waiting for my grandparents from USA to call so that we can open the gates to the urbanization. This is kinda inspired by Davescifi's _Switch Up_ and my own chapter for _What If?

* * *

_

Loogie and Dr. Pinch were tired. Their bodies could not stop the sensation of drowsiness, peace and darkness they felt after their late night delivery. They could not move either so they fell asleep on the couch.

Deets took a glimpse at them and smiled. _'Finally, peace and quiet.'_ She went to her room and picked up her towel, new clothes, undergarments and sandals. She left her room and looked at the closed doors next to her own room door. They were all closed. _'Strange. Maybe they're buying something.'_ The female courier left to the bathrooms.

When the door closed, three doors opened, revealing two teenagers and a preteen. They walked to the sleeping teen and puppet.

The young girl waved her hand in front of Loogie's face. "He's asleep."

"And what about Deets's door? Is it open?" Burn asked the two couriers.

Ed went to the older girl's door and pushed a button to open it. "It's locked."

"Let me handle it," said Fizz as she walked towards the locked door. She pressed a code and then pressed the button. The door lifted up opened.

"How do you know her password?" asked Burn.

"I'm a girl. Girls trust other girls with things."

"You're a girl?" he joked.

"Yeah, find it hard to believe," Fizz said sarcastically. She entered the room and looked around. "Stupid plush," she muttered under her breath as she saw the multitude of girl stuff like plush and cosmetics. "Here it is. Deets's make-up." She grabbed the dark magenta purse and walked out of the room.

The three couriers looked at Loogie and Dr. Pinch and returned their gaze to the make-up kit.

"Who's gonna do it?" Ed asked.

"Girls know how to do it." Burn looked at the young redhead. "Maybe Fizz can do it since she claims herself a girl."

"Shut up," she whispered irritably. "Fine, I'll do it, but you guys have to finish." She walked with the kit to the couch where Loogie was. Fizz placed it down on the floor and opened it.

The boys followed her and looked at the inside of the kit. "So what're you gonna do first?" the blue-eyed courier asked her.

Fizz picked up the lipstick and the black eyeliner. "I don't know. I'm between this lipstick and the eyeliner."

"Save the lipstick for later," the leader told her. "Start doodling or painting or whatever it is _girls_ do." He smirked.

"You're getting on my last nerve, Burn," the preteen warned.

* * *

For the last ten minutes, the couriers gathered around Loogie and Dr. Pinch and placed make-up on him. They did not know what some of the things in the kit did, so they just poured it on his and Dr. Pinch's faces while they slept.

"Are we finished?" Ed looked at Fizz. "You should now 'cause you're—"

"Stop it already!" she shouted at the blue-eyed teen. After they noticed that she had shouted, they looked at Loogie. He was still sound asleep.

"I think we should go," Burn said as he took a few steps back. "Deets should be back here at any moment."

The three couriers ran towards their respective rooms, and when they closed their doors, Deets had entered.

Humming and with closed eyes, Deets had not noticed Loogie. She entered her room and placed down her dirty clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror. "All I need is—" She gasped. "Where's my make-up?" Deets looked around her room and could not find it.

She ran out of her room and started looking around if someone had hidden it from her. It was not hidden in the kitchen, the workshop or their vehicle room.

'_Fizz might've hidden it from me,'_ thought Deets.

Fizz, in every way Deets would have thought for why the make-up has disappeared, was the main culprit for it to disappear. If Burn and Ed had helped her with her twisted, evil plot—as Deets had called it—it was no surprise; the preteen had a way to convince people to help her or let her do stuff.

Deets looked at Loogie. She yelled in shock.

The sleeping teenager was painted completely on make-up. Eye shadow and blush were placed as each other: eye shadow on his cheeks and the blush on his closed eyes. His face was completely scribbled with eyeliner, even some words were written, but turned to blurs because some hands tried to erase the words. The mascara was tested on Dr. Pinch and then on Loogie's forehead. The lipstick was like a crayon to the one who did it. Sure, it was used like it was intended, but then there were the scribbles and small stars below the boy and the puppet's eyes.

There was something that was plainly readable on Loogie's face that was written with the eyeliner and the letter was one she knew to whom it belonged. _"I'm so pretty,"_ she read. "Fizz, come here now! Burn, Ed, you two here now!"

The only response was a breaking of silence and a burst of laughter emitting from the three couriers' rooms.

Loogie woke up. "What a dream," he said as he stretched up and saw Deets, but ignored her for Dr. Pinch.

"Which one? The one with the donkey or the one of us being face mistreated?" the puppet asked him.

"What happened to you?" Loogie stared at Dr. Pinch in shock.

The catfish laughed. "The same with you, Mr. I'm So Pretty. We've been pranked!"

The teenager looked at Deets. "You did this? You made me look pretty?" He cracked a smile. "Thank you, Deets."

"Didn't you hear what I said?! It's a prank!" Dr. Pinch shouted.

"Is that the good one or the bad one?"

"The bad one," replied Deets. "And it wasn't me. Fizz stole this from my room and she, Ed and Burn did the prank while I was gone."

"Sounds like a likely story," Loogie said in an English accent. "We have to make our revenge, don't we?"

"Yes, we do."

* * *

Fizz yawned and sat up from her head. _'Too bad we couldn't see Deets's reaction to what we did to her make-up,'_ was her first thought of the day as she jumped down from her bed and then rubbed her eyes. She felt something sticky had transferred to her hand and she looked at it. "Black goop," she whispered to herself.

The young girl did not hesitate and walked towards the mirror. She shouted in shock. Her face was completely in make-up, placed perfectly, in terms for a girly girl. She thought she looked horrible.

The door lifted open and two boys entered. They looked at her in shock.

"Fizz, what…" Burn stopped, as he could not say a word to her. He was in complete shock. He had never seen Fizz in make-up before and with the look on her face, neither has she.

"What the snap happened to you?" Ed asked. He looked at Burn and he nodded. It was the exact words he was going to say.

"This was Deets's doing," she growled. "Where is she?!"

"I haven't seen her this morning," answered the blue-eyed teen. "But look at the bright side."

"There isn't one."

"You look kinda… cute," Burn said with a nervous smile.

"Stop with your sympathy," Fizz scolded as she looked at her computer table. "No…" She walked towards it and looked around it. "No, no, no! She couldn't! She wouldn't!"

"I think she did, Fizz. What's wrong?" asked Ed.

"She took it! She took my diary!"

Burn's eyes widen and he left the girl's room and went to his own. "I don't believe her! She took it from me!" he yelled from his room.

Ed and Fizz ran to his room and saw him on his knees. "What did she steal?" they asked in unison.

"She stole my journal," he panted.

"You keep a journal?" Fizz asked.

"And you keep a diary. That makes two of us," Burn said as he stood up.

"What's a journal?" Ed asked.

"A boy's way to say diary," Fizz answered.

"Then what's a diary?"

"A girl's way to say journal," replied Burn.

"Then what's a diary and a journal?" the blue-eyed teen asked again, slightly annoyed.

"It's like a notebook where you write your most intimate thoughts of the day," the redhead answered.

"Then what're your intimate thoughts then?" Ed raised an eyebrow at the two couriers.

"Something you don't wanna know," they replied in unison.

The three couriers ran out of the room and knocked on Deets's door. They got no response.

Fizz opened the door with the lock combination and entered with the boys right behind her. "Deets, are you in here?" The teen was not inside. The redhead looked around until she saw a note on the computer table. _"Put the radio to DJ Dive's station when you see this note,"_ she read.

Burn searched for Deets's radio and pushed the middle button. The whole radio went light blue as it activated.

"_**This is DJ Dive with a sorta gossip for you guys later on,"**_ she said in a worried tone, which the trio started to fear. _**"Let's just say that this good ol' DJ is trapped between rope, a deal and two—"**_

They heard mumbled voices shouting at her and DJ Dive talking back at them.

"_**Let's just say some couriers should wish to have never done what they did… me too. I don't even do gossips, guys!"**_ she shouted.

The mumbles started again and DJ Dive sighed. She was not getting away.

"_**Fine, fine…" **_the DJ mumbled to herself. _**"After I put out some music, we can start… and I can be free."**_Then they heard her whisper, _**"Guys, help me here."**_

The three couriers looked at each other and nodded. They ran out of the room: the boys heading one direction and Fizz the other.

"Where are you going, Fizz?" Ed asked.

"To the bathroom. I'm not going anywhere with make-up." She ran towards the bathroom. "Don't wait for me. I'll meet you guys there."

When the young girl left, the boys sighed. It was going to be a long day. And if any secrets were to be revealed, it would be too soon.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ At last! This is finished. Man, even schoolwork is slowing me down on my one-shots! I feel pathetic. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
